BrithisHAT animation
Don't you think that petit computer needs animation software?... Don't you think it needs... Turtles? Don't you think it needs... programmable, animatable sprites?... Don't you think it needs... BritisHAT (british-hat)? Britishat gives you thirty sprites that you can define using a language that I made called Gcode, including two default sprites, a Turtle and a head of lettuce. You can define and animate these sprites in the utility. Then, you can animate them using keyframe recording, and play them in the built in media reader. You don't even need a huge amount of skill or time to create one of these simple, fun animations. It also has built in tools to optimise animations, and help you be the best animator that you can be. New update!! The NEW '''version of BritisHAT is out!!! Turtle/lettuce has plenty of new features, so enjoy! Say hello to two new default sprites; a turtle and a head of lettuce that were made in stunning color and wth soome new commands: B, A and F. But wait! You liked the apple and the caterpillar? Pshaw! They've been added to the '''sparkly, '''Brand-new '''sprite library, converted to color! Also, are you tired of only seeing one sprite at a time when animating and having to guess where it is in comparison to all other sprites? Well now, using Multi-Veiw, you can see two sprites while animating! I hope you enjoy all the new features! All you havve to do to get it is use the QR codes below! You don't even need the original BritisHAT! Instructions Animation mode You open in this mode. Use the touch screen to move a sprite across the screen. Press and hold A to record. When you move the sprite around when in animation mode, it will be recorded. Press B to see your animation. Press up and down on the D-pad in order to change sprites to view and edit. Use left and right on the d-pad to preview frames that you have already recorded. Press x to open multiview and view multiple sprites at a time. Press y to open the sprite library. Press the little ABC icon to edit the code of your sprite. Programming mode and Gcode Programming is simple. Keyboard keys and the delete key works normally, but you can't move the cursor (yet). Press A to exit this mode. Gcode Gcode is pretty simple, except remember: multiple commands go on one line and when writing single digit numbers, put a zero in front of the number.. An example of Gcode might look like: C00,00,03R00,00,10,10L00,10,20,20 Here are a list of gcode commands: Rx1,y1,x2,y2,c The R command draws a rectangle that starts at x1,y1, and ends at x2,y2 and is C color Cx,y,r,c The C command draws a circle at x,y with a radius of r and is c color. Lx1,y1,x2,y2,c The L command draws a line that starts at x1,y1, and ends at x2,y2, with c color. Bx1,y1,x2,y2,c The B command draws a box that starts at x1,y1, and ends at x2,y2, with c color. Ax,y,r,s,e,c The A command draws an arc centered around x,y with a radius of r, that starts at degree s and ends at degree e, and is c color. Fx,y,c The F command fills in the space around x,y with c color Playback mode Just sit back and watch your animation. Press a to exit this mode. Sprite library A list of default sprites will appear. Just select the scroll through the sprites with the D-pad, and select a sprite with A. Once you have selected a sprite though, it will replace the sprite that you opened the sprite library from. QR codes! Media Category:Image Manipulator Category:Programs Category:Applications